Your face is like poison
by princess-confused
Summary: Sakura keeps having dreams of a mysterious figure dressed in a dark cloak only revealing glowing amber eyes.Whats happens when she meets a stranger with amber eyes by a certain name SyoaranLi trying to lead her somewhere beyond her imaginations.
1. Chapter 1

**Your face is like poison**

_**Summary- All i can say this is a love story that involves recarnation**_

**__**

_"Sakura where are you Sakura?"_

_"I'm over here "_

_"Where I can't see you?"_

_"I'm here beside the Sakura tree"_

_A tall hooded figure was approaching the aburn hair girl with emerald eyes draped in a beautifuld black silk dress. The girl could not see his face under the hood except his amber eyes glaring into her making her skin sear in pain as she started to scream a hollow scream that would wake up the dead._

_**Normal Pov-**_

"Wake up Kaiju it's me Touya," shouted a worried Touya who heard his sister screaming from her bedrrom.

"Whhhaaat where am I?"asked a confused and scared Sakura. Her face was dripping with beads of sweat.

"You're in your room tell me what happened to you," asked Touya all concerned.

"I had a nightmare that's all you can go back to sleep I Will be alright" Sakura said not wanting her brother to be really worried about her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep"

"Goodnight Kaiju sweet dreams"

"Don't call me that" Sakura said annoyingly.

"I swear the dream felt all real," wispered Sakura queitly as she got out to look at the dark night sky and the moon shining brightly than ever.

There in the distance Sakura saw a shadowy figure hiding behind the bush revealing two bright amber eyes glaring at her causing tinglingschill to run up and down her spine.

OMG I must be dreaming it can't be Sakura started to blink her eyes and pinch herself she looked through the window again but there was no one there.

"It was a dream after all" Sakura said to herself as she turned around to go back to sleep.

Back outside the figure reappeared again out of the bushes looking at the window where the auburn hair girl was staring through.

_"This is not a dream my Cherryblossom its your fate,"_ said a cold wispery voice out of the shadows staring at the auburn hair girl sleep until dawn came.

REVIEW REVIEW! I KNOW THE CHAP IS SHORT but i promise it will be heaps longer in other chaps have a nice new years.


	2. strangers

**_Your face is like poison _**

**_Disclaimer- almost forget to mention i own card captor Sakura ._**

_**A/n-** thank you for the reviews i never imagined to get over 100 reviews I have never felt so loved and cared thise way_

_**Chapter** **two.**_

Sakura woke up and was on her way to school until a gust of wind flew past her causing her eyes to be covered by her auburny hair. Slowly she pushed away the hair covering her face. Sakura decided to take the allyway since it was the only short path to reach school. The surrounding around the allyway looked as if it was almost pitch dark reminding her of that dream she had she couldn't help but clutch onto herself out of fright. While she was walking she heard the sound of a violin being played nearby the music was so rich and intoxicating she felt like she was floating in heaven it was controling the senses of her body leading her to a dark figure crouch to the ground. She went right upto the figure and saw a young man about her age playing the violin with its eyes closed crying crytal clears tears. The guy had the amazing black-blue hair and pale chieselled looks.

"Excuse me why are you crying?" asked Sakura innocently. The music stopped and the guy opened its eyes revealing a pair of haunting azure eyes to see who it was that interrupted him .

"Cause the beauty of the music tends to touch you and release your emotions," the guy spoke for the first time in voice so enrichingly haunting yet pure while staring into her emerald eyes.

"Hey I'm Sakura by the way," Sakura extended her hand for the guy to shake.

"I'm Eriol Hirigazzwa(a/n i think thats how you spelt it)," the guy answered while shaking Sakuras hand for Sakura they felt so cold and firm.

"Anyways catch you up later have to go to school," said sakura realising she was going to be late for school.

"It's bye for now only Sakura but we will meet again," smirked Eriol as he walked off the opposite direction.

I wonder what he meant by that thought Sakura and turned her head to where the guy Eriol walked instaed he was nowhere in sight.

"What a strange boy," wispered Sakura as she made her way to school. School went by as usual all she did was pay attention in class and talk to her chatterbox bestfriend Tomoyo. Sakura ws the last one to leave school since it was her job to close the doors and windows of the school. To her disappointment it started to thunderstorm and rain she decided not to take the alleyway thinking she might meet that boy again there was something about him that scared her even though she couldn't point out what. Walking silently on her way home there was no one on the streets to be seen. The streets looked desolated like no human being or creature has ever set foot on it.

"Its quiet too quiet," murmered Sakura. She then heard soft footsteps sheturned her head to see who it was.

_"Sakura"_ Sakura stopped not wanting to turn her head the voice sounded so familiar but she couldn't pointout where she heard it. Fear started fill her heart and felt cold chills running down her spine up and down she could feel her heart beating rapidly through her chest like it was going to burst out they were the same emotions she encountered from her dream. The footsteps of the person started to grown louder and louder by each second. Sakura felt her body going all numb and tense at the same time inside out. All of a sudden somethinggrip onto her shoulders it felt like someoneshand they were so warm and comforting it send electric waves throughout her body. The hand slowly turned her body to face that person, Sakura looked up and saw glowing amber eyes burning intensely into her emarald ones she also could feel the warm sensation in her mouth and took her two seconds to get in her head the thing was kissing her with that thought on her head she slowly went into a deep trance and could feel her soul slipping away.


End file.
